Spiderman and IronMan
by A Little Lost 1
Summary: Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman, has been orphaned once again and Tony Stark, AKA IronMan, is in need of an orphan.. Avengers movie and beyond. No slash between Peter and Tony.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was reading some Spiderman and Stark crossovers and decided to do one of my own. 5 reviews or PM's and I'll continue!

Chapter 1: Tony Stark

I still remember the night Aunt May died. How could I forget? It would serve as a reminder later, a reminder that anything and everything could happen. I was patrolling and the night was quiet.

I had decided to go home, surprise my Aunt by coming back early. She wasn't there and, as I found out later -at the hospital, she wasn't coming back.

Shortly after that, the house was cleaned and sold, I was put into Foster Care, and my life seemed bleak. No, it was bleak.

I waited, day after day, skipping school and fighting crime instead. Rarely was I at the Home. When there was no crime and nothing else to do, I would hang from a roof top and read or study genetics and robotics that were so advanced even college professors would have a hard time understanding them.

Thus was my routine. Revel in the freedom of being a spider, skip school in favor of something that mattered, and wait to age two years. All I needed was to be 18, and than I was out of Foster Care and into the real world.

I never expected to be adopted.

Tony's POV:

I was shocked. We had come to Cronan's orphanage in desperate need of an orphan. I had already frightened off the others, according to Pepper. Now, don't get me wrong, I didn't suddenly want to adopt a kid and become a father. This was ALL Pepper's idea.

You need to learn some responsibility, Pepper says. You need to show the public you're not just a playboy superhero.

"But I am." was my terrific answer. One Pepper glare later and here I was, at Cronan's orphanage.

I was incredibly bored, my mind wondering off into the project I was currently working on, Stark Tower, as Pepper talked up Mr. Cronan, the dough ball.

Than a boy walked in the front door and Cronan's face turned an unsettling shade of purple. This should be interesting…..

6 months after orphanage:

"Do you have no respect for your elders?!" The blubbery man in front of me yelled. With the purple shade of color his face had taken on, he closely resembled a lump of play dough.

"No." I responded, smirking at him. Ooooooh….. Now he looks like red play dough.

Normally Cronan wouldn't care where any of the children under his supervision went. He's just putting on a show for Stark, I thought as I glanced at the billionaire. He had his girlfriend with him too.

Cronan noticed me looking at Stark and his lady friend. He paled, and I guess he was thinking of the last Foster parents he had introduced me to. They had left quickly after I asked them too meet my imaginary gargoyle friend, Bruce. That was six months ago, and ol' Cronie had left me alone since. Until now, that is, as I had walked in from another late night patrol. Wait..,.. Late night?

What the hell was Tony Stark doing at an orphanage at 3 in the morning?! Oh… orphanage… orphans… publicity stunt anyone?

"Why are you coming in here at 3 in the morning, kid?" The billionaire asked.

I scowled at him. Fuck if he was Iron Man, I wasn't going to treat him any differently than I would anyone else. "Why are you in here at three in the morning, old man." I countered. Who was he calling kid, anyway.

."I'm obviously a lonely old man," He put emphasis on the old man part and added his own glare," looking for a kind and grieving orphan to take under my wing and cherish the rest of my life."

"And I'm obviously a snarky teenage orphan," I sneered, "In need of some Twinkies…." I trailed off here, and I felt a dazed look appeared on my face. Food…..

I turned around and walked out of Cronan's office and back into the main hall. Than I followed the stained red carpet of the hallway to the large kitchen/buffet line where I raided the fridge for food.

I prepared myself a tall salami sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk, alongside a brownie, apple, and-of course- a Twinkie. I was always hungry after a patrol, and I knew I would probably crash upstairs in the room I currently shared with no one soon, and I'd have to face the nightmares. The memories.

But that was later, and for now I could lose myself in the food- and the mystery of Tony Stark.

Later that night:

They flashed in front of my eyes. The memories. The nightmares. First it was Uncle Ben. With great power comes great responsibility, his words echoed in my head and his kind voice gave me comfort. Than his voice morphed and suddenly it was accusing me. You could have been there! The voice yelled. You could have been there to help her, but instead you were out playing the hero and she died on the floor. Alone.

I cried out. "No!" I told his now fading image," I didn't know!"

Next was Aunt May. She lay in a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs and in her hands were my dirty clothes. Her unseeing eyes turned to me and I tried to run to her, to help. To give her comfort in her last moments so she wouldn't be alone, but I could only stand there and watch as she tried to stand up , before falling back down again and crying out. "Peter!" She cried," Why weren't you here!"

I sobbed as she stopped moving and finally I was able to move. I ran forward, only to be pulled back by an unseen force. Suddenly, I was five again and my dad was kneeling before me. I wanted to latch onto his coat and never let go, because 16 year old me knew that I would never see him alive again. But 5 year old me didn't, and he let my parents walk out the door- never to come back.

I just wanted them to stop. I wanted to bury those memories under piles of sarcasm and jest, but here, in the vulnerability of sleep, they were back and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

In the midst of my sobs and gasps, there was suddenly a voice. "It's okay, Peter." The voice said, "Whatever it is you're dreaming of, whatever it is that haunts you, it isn't here."

I was so tired, and the voice was so gentle and reassuring, that I felt my self relax and my sobs slowly stop as a cool hand stroked my forehead. Than I was drifting…drifting away….back to the nightmares.

My breathing sped up again and I fought for full consciousness, but the voice stopped me. "It's okay, Peter," It said," As long as I'm here the nightmares won't come back."

The hand stroked my forehead and pushed my sweaty hair off of it. I let myself drift again, involuntarily, off into that black abyss called sleep.

Tony's Pov:

"Him." I said firmly to Pepper and Cronan.

"What?" Pepper asked, confused.

"That's who I'm going to adopt," I repeated, smiling wickedly, "What's his name?" I said to Cronan.

The flustered blob of a man stared at me for a few moments, before answering, "H-His name's Peter Parker. He's been here for 6 months and he's rarely seen."

I smiled and nodded, before looking at Pepper. She sighed, before nodding. "I'll do the paper work."

With that I was out the door and after Peter Parker. It took me an hour to find the kid, and even when I did he was in is room, asleep. I smiled. Lets go wake him up, shall we?

Inside his room, it was dark and Peter was sleeping restlessly. I paused to watch him for a moment as he sobbed and thrashed in his bed. When he started crying out, I went to him.

I sat on the side of his bed and took him in my arms, as a father would a babe. I guess he will be my kid soon, anyway, I thought.

I pushed his brown hair from his forehead and when his sobs and occasional thrashes didn't stop, I told him what I told myself when the Nightmares came. "It's okay, Peter." I said softly, "Whatever it is you're dreaming of, whatever it is that haunts you, it isn't here."

I felt him relax a little and I was a bit surprised. Most people wouldn't have been able to hear that if they were in as deep a sleep as Peter. I kept stroking his forehead, though and when his breathing sped up again and I could see him fighting to wake up as I so often did, I spoke again, ""It's okay, Peter, as long as I'm here the nightmares won't come back."

He finally relaxed all the way, and a soft voice spoke from the still open door. "He usually won't let anyone else touch him while he's asleep." I looked up to see a woman in robe standing in the hallway. "I work here and whenever Peter goes to sleep you can hear him sobbing and calling out for his family."

"I've tried so many times to comfort him, but he won't let me touch him. I've never gotten the chance to talk to him, either. He eats breakfast and lunch out and comes back during the wee hours of the morning." The woman continued as I glanced down to look at the sleeping boy in my arms, "Word is he doesn't go to school anymore either, so I don't know what he does all day."

The woman paused here and looked between me and Peter, "Are you adopting him?" she said.

I looked down at Peter's now peaceful face and nodded. "Good. He needs someone."

And than the woman was gone and it was just me and my new….son.

Peter's POV:

I woke up the next morning and for the first time in six months, I felt rested. It was an odd feeling, but I reveled in it. I stood up out of the bed and proceeded to dress in my Spiderman suit and civilian clothes over it. I was on my way to pick up my bag, which I always left in the corner of my room.. When I noticed it was missing.

I sighed and turned back to my bedroom door. Really? I left it downstairs? I didn't think so. One of the new perks of having Spider powers was that they were constantly growing in number. One of my newer ones was photographic memory, and I clearly remember bringing my bag up last night.

So someone took it. Why? I contemplated as I walked down the stairs to the dining room. Usually the other teens here left me alone. Maybe that had something to do with the time I high kicked that one bully in the jaw…

I entered the dining room, and instantly it was complete silence. I guess it was because I really didn't come in here that often.

My eyes darted quickly around the room… only for them to land on an ever-smiling Tony Stark. Who was holding my bag. My eyebrow raised as I made my way over to him and his girlfriend.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked rudely as I snatched the bag away from him and went through it's contents to make sure nothing was missing.

"Ah! I had to make sure you didn't run out again before I told you the great news!" Stark said in fake happiness.

I slowly put down my bag to look him in the eye. "What great news?" I had a feeling I already knew.

Stark smiled wickedly. "You're my new son!" he looked like a kid on Christmas as they unwrapped a new puppy.

I stared at him for a moment before lifting my arm tp point at a chubby kid on the other side of the room who had started crying at Tony's announcement. "How 'bout that kid? He obviously wants to be adopted by Tony Stark."

Tony looked at him for a moment, as if considering and I felt my heart swell a little in hope…"Nope, too chubby." He replied cheerfully. Hope is overrated.

"Why do you want to adopt me, anyways?" I said , scowling as I stole his plate of food and began eating.

He glared at me and tried to take it back, but I held on with ease. Sticky fingers rock.

"I like you, kid." Tony said after he had stopped trying to take his food back.

I snorted. "No, come on. What's the real reason?" No adult just liked me.

"That was the real reason." Stark whined and my spidey sense told me he was telling the truth.

I gave him a considering glance and shrugged. "When are we leaving?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the wait, everyone. Here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

The Avengers Initiative was a puzzle. Literally, Fury had pieced the whole thing together like pieces of a puzzle, but even as I looked at the evidence that it would, I saw how it wouldn't work. The gaps in between the puzzle pieces were too wide; there was some kind of glue needed to push them together and keep them there. I saw that Fury hadn't found the glue.

A knock at the door interrupted my musing, and I swiped the files I had hacked from the system away and pulled up designs for an unlimited power source that would rival even Stark's. "Come in." I called to the person, probably Tony that stood on the other side of the door.

Tony walked in quickly, keen eyes scanning the whole room for threats and then assessing me for injuries out of pure habit. I gave him a smile, and he gave me a worried frown. I furrowed my eyebrows and just like that we had a silent conversation. I gave him a nod, "Good luck."

He smirked at me, the worry gone from his eyes. "I won't need it."

He left the way he had come, closing the door firmly behind him, and I shook my head. He certainly did need it.

The pint house was quiet without him. Pepper didn't really stay around that much as Tony and she argued so much. That was alright, though, because between Tony, Jarvis' home school, and finding time to still go out on patrols, my life was pretty busy.

But it was times like this that I missed having friends my age. I refused to speak to Harry and MJ after… I quickly left my room and walked quietly down to the lab, shaking off my memories. The last two weeks had been great.

After I got over the fact that I had been adopted completely without y permission, I realized that I was living with Tony Stark. I started to sit with him in his lab and watch what he did. The man was a true genius, but soon I was pointing out things he could do better or answers to problems he had run into. We started to work together on different things, keeping up late hours to collapse in the morning and sometimes not eating for days. But I was used to that.

It was nice to be treated on the same level as someone else. To be treated well without the knowledge that I was Spiderman in that person's mind. The nightmares only came now when I was alone in the pint house, but when they came they were awful. I shuddered and typed in the code to the lab door with quick fingers. I got into science mode.

The doors swished open silently, the air around them causing the only disturbance, and revealed the lab in all its high tech glory. Everything either shined or was covered in grit and grime, no in between. The rest of the lights came on at my entrance, and I smiled. It was time to get to work.

I lost myself in the work, occasionally thinking of Tony and wondering why he had been gone for two whole days. He had been careful to stay close these past few weeks, and it honestly surprised me how much he had tried to make me feel comfortable. The press had the playboy millionaire pinned completely wrong.

It was harder to be Spiderman than it had been in the orphanage, but I tried to go out when Tony did and I had long since hacked Jarvis' systems so he couldn't tell that I had been out. Sometimes I went when I knew Tony would be wrapped up in his work for a day or two and if I wasn't right there with him. That reminded me… I had promised Tony I wouldn't starve myself while he was gone.

My feet padded quietly into the kitchen, my attention still entirely focused on the design I was manipulating in the air. I stopped, though, when I saw the rather out of date man sitting in my kitchen, staring in surprise at me. I quickly called tony on video chat, and started talking as soon as he answered.

"I don't suppose you know the guy sitting in your kitchen." I backed away as the man swiftly stood. I didn't have my mask with me, and I couldn't risk revealing my identity to one of my dad's enemies. Dammit!

"Run, Peter." I ran.

The lab door shut quickly behind me and with a swipe of my fingers I had locked it down. There were no exits aside from that door, but I knew he wouldn't be able to get in. I looked at Tony's angry face with raised eyebrows. "So are you on your way?"

"It might take me a few minutes, kiddo."

"No worries here, just take your time." I walked over to the desk that I had been working on and cleared a space off for the tablet.

"Who's that?" A voice filtered through the speakers.

"My adopted son, Peter." Tony said proudly. The screen was enlarged to include the faces of several different people. My eyes skipped over them and I frowned, "I thought the Avengers Initiative was cancelled…"

"It was, "Tony said, distracted with piloting the jet they were in, "Wait a minute how did you know that?"

I redirected the conversation, "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me about the guy beating on the door, would you?" It was true; the man was beating the door with what sounded like his staff.

"He is my brother, Stark-son." The blond-haired man boomed at me.

I rolled my eyes at Thor. "Because that is so informative."

"It is." He nodded proudly.

The door was banged again with more force. "Stark has a son."

This came from a man currently strapped into the seat opposite Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, "When did that happen?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago" Tony and I spoke at the same time.

"It was definitely two weeks ago." Tony said.

"I think I would remember when my own adoption took place, despite how involuntary it was."

"Apparently you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you-"

Tony was cut off by The Black Widow, "Both of you stop, now. Tony, explain."

"I adopted Peter here sometime in the last month, and now he is my prodigy."

"That would imply you taught me what I know." I smirked, even as the door began to crack.

"I have."

I shot him a look.

"Well, most of it, "Tony conceded.

I snorted, purposely not looking at the door so the others wouldn't have their attention drawn to it. I wasn't scared of the man wearing his mother's curtains, but I certainly didn't want my identity revealed to the whole Avengers Initiative and, let's not forget, my adoptive father.

"Why?" Captain America said, aghast.

"I was a lonely old man and he a young orphaned boy-" Tony began.

"The press." I smirked.

Cap glared at Tony, and I took a second to revel in the fact that I was speaking to some of the most awesome people in the world. ; The most successful superheroes _ever. _Then I looked at all their flaws; Banner, currently plane sick and always unstable, never to be fully trusted by the public. Widow and Hawkeye; distant, secret- always just doing their jobs.

Then there was Stark, one of the more public faces, the one everyone fawned over, and yet he too was distant. He was rich and it's not like he spent his days stopping muggings on the street. No, Stark was a selfish man in many ways and he too had his troubled past to make up for.

Captain America was an American icon. He represented the old America, the one that even the hardiest criminal was tempted to nod their heads at in a show of respect, and yet… he was out of date. He was yearning always for the days that were his darkest, because they were also his best.

None of these heroes were perfect, and yet that was what made them heroes in some ways.

"But why him," Banner mumbled, staring curiously at me. I looked at him curiously, too.

"He had nightmares." Tony said seriously, staring at me.

I blanched, my eyes squinting briefly as the memories, nightmares, flooded back.

"Don't we all." Banner muttered, and that's when I began to truly like him. None of us were perfect, but to admit you had fears that haunted you at night, especially when you were a superhero, took a kind of bravery that Tony didn't have.

"Nightmares," Clint scoffed," What do you have to be afraid of? What have you seen to have nightmares about?"

I let all the memories that haunted me and all of my fears that had been played out flood to my eyes. Then I turned my eyes on Clint and watched as his back straightened and he came to attention. "You'd be surprised."

The door broke, and the furious god stepped through the hole left. "Shit."

I stood casually, sweeping the projector off the desk and behind my back. "Sorry I didn't answer the door, I was a little preoccupied."

Loki snarled and stalked across the room towards me. I backed up to the desk and gave him another charming smile. "Love the cape. My aunt's curtains were colored the same way."

He grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me close. "Who are you?" He hissed. I kept my usual friendly neighborhood Spiderman tucked tight inside my mouth and rolled my eyes.

"I thought you knew everything about the Avengers?" I scoffed, receiving a jerk to the shirt as reward for my impudence.

"Who are you?"

"Is that all you know how to say?" He punched me in the stomach with all his godly strength and I curled in on myself.

When the air reached my lungs again, I spoke. "Is that all you've got?"

He stared at me in astonishment, and in the silence I heard Tony's angry breaths. "What are you?"

I gave him a look, "What are _you?_"

He bristled, "A God."

"Congratulations-"I was cut off by Loki jabbing his staff in my chest. It didn't hurt, but he was looking at me as if I should have had a reaction. Then… there… something was in my head… someone…

I dropped the projector to the floor and watched as it cracked and broke. My hands snapped up to my head with inhuman speed and I shook it ferociously. It wouldn't come out! The needle that was driving its way into my skull wouldn't stop, and I let out a soft whine.

"Do you feel that?" Loki's voice was deadly soft, the grip on my shirt tight, "That's me, digging into your head and discovering your secrets. Soon you will be mine to control and to use, no matter how insignificant you might be."

Despite the pain, I managed to throw him one of my famous never-shut-up comments, "I take offence to that!"

"If I cared I wouldn't have said it."

Loki kicked my legs out from beneath me and I fell toward the ground. His hand grabbed the back of my shirt and he dragged me out of the lab. I felt my vision going out as whatever Loki did to me stilled my limbs and numbed my mind.

I knew the Avengers were coming, but when? How close to the truth would Loki get before they got here? I was helpless, locked in my own mind and being dragged to the living room as if I weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. I could no longer speak when Loki threw me face up onto the couch, my jaw locked shut.

Then he started shifting through my memories, and I started to struggle. My parents leaving me flashed in front of my eyes. Tony, please! I called out silently, Hurry!


End file.
